Lovely Wolf
by KiromuKoi
Summary: Ahora que Eren está recuperado, vuelve a su trabajo en la comisaría de policía. Pero esta vez, estará limitado al papeleo de secretaría bajo las órdenes de su superior, Rivaille Ackerman. A pesar de su relación fría y distante debido a un secuestro que no salió del todo bien hace unos meses, parece ser que todo da un giro inesperado.


**¡Hola! Les prometí otro yaoi, y aquí está :D (Después de 100 años...). He elegido la pareja;** **Rivaille x Eren** **. Espero que les guste, y siento haber tardado tanto en escribirlo, he estado ocupada y lo fui aplazando... durante demasiado tiempo! Gracias por los** _ **Reviews**_ **y comentarios en mi** _ **fanfic**_ **de Tony x Steve, que realmente me sorprende que hasta el día de hoy lo lean y les guste :D Muchísimas gracias!.**

 **¿Les gustaría leer algo en especial? Estoy dispuesta a escribir mucho a partir de ahora 3 Gracias de nuevo por sus mensajes de ánimo y apoyo :3 3**

\- ¡Jaeger! ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios es esto!? - Una pila de papeles cayó sonoramente sobre la mesa, levantando algunos papeles e irrumpiendo el silencio espectral de la oficina a aquellas horas de la noche.

Observé la pila de papeles, correspondían a la clasificación de los detenidos de los últimos 5 meses. _**¿No están ordenados? Juraría que los había ordenado ayer mismo.**_

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Dije extrañado - Recuerdo haberlos ordenado.

\- Pues están desordenados. ¡Lo quiero todo ordenado inmediatamente!

Asentí sin ánimos de replicar nada. Observé cómo se iba a su despacho y cerraba la puerta de un golpe. _**Siempre tan malhumorado... Y pensar que la única vez que lo vi sonreír ligeramente fue cuando me tropecé por las escaleras y me caí. ¿Tanta gracia tuvo?.**_ Agarré el montón de papeles y comencé a ordenarlos de nuevo. _**Así que es cierto, menudo desorden... ¿Quién lo habrá desordenado?. Al menos, eso significa que podré quedarme más tiempo en la oficina con el jefe.**_ Recogí algunos papeles que habían caído al suelo y se habían escondido debajo de la mesa.

Sacudí la cabeza ante mis pensamientos y continué ordenando mirando hacia la puerta de su despacho. _**Desde aquel secuestro con rehenes no está igual conmigo. Antes solíamos salir a tomar algo después del trabajo. Aunque él nunca hablaba de nada, yo le contaba cosas y él simplemente escuchaba. Pero desde aquel secuestro... ¿Seguirá enfadado? Es cierto que casi pierdo la vida, y cómo él dijo gritando enfurecido: "No puedo arriesgar la vida de mis compañeros. Aquí mando yo, Eren, eres mi responsabilidad. No puedes tomarte las cosas tan a la ligera". Sí, soy su responsabilidad, al igual que todo el equipo, pero no puede negar que le salvé la vida**_

 _ **En aquel secuestro actué por instinto. El jefe entró al banco, las negociaciones habían fracasado y mataron a uno de los rehénes. Una vez dentro consiguió herir a uno de ellos, pero había un francotirador que pude ver desde mi posición. Sin dudarlo, entré en el edificio para avisar al jefe, pero en vez de eso, detuve la bala justo delante de él. Dios, ¿porqué lo recuerdo tan vivamente?**_ Me dió un escalofrío tan sólo de pensar en la sensación de la bala atravesando el pecho. _**Al principio sólo sentí frío, luego algo ardiendo dentro de mí. Me desmayé, es lo único que recuerdo. La bala era de tal calibre que atravesó el chaleco sin más, según me contó Jean.**_

Apilé los papeles y comencé con la letra O. _**Semanas después, desperté en el hospital con una gran venda que me cubría el pecho. Me sentía débil y cansado, pero las fuerzas dieron un giro inesperado cuando pude ver al jefe sentado a mi lado. Al principio se mostró feliz, pero su expresión duró pocos segundos.**_

\- Siempre tan malhumorado... -Susurré.

 _ **Y entonces se puso furioso. Había arriesgado mi vida por salvar la suya. Qué estupidez, ¿No?. El hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí, estoy seguro. "Has estado así cerca de un mes, la bala no te atravesó los pulmones, y de milagro no te atravesó el corazón. ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!?", y lo único que dije fue: "En salvarte". Y pensar que se pidió todo ese tiempo para estar allí a mi lado.**_

Suspiré mientras reviso que está todo perfectamente ordenado, es cerca de las dos de la mañana. Recogí los papeles y me dirigí a su despacho, cuando llegué a la puerta toqué varias veces. _**Quizás debería haberle pedido perdón por poner en peligro la operación. Sí, debería hacerlo, ya que no hemos vuelto a hablar de ese tema desde entonces, ¿cuánto hace ya? Meses.**_

\- Pasa. - Dijo su voz en el interior.

Abrí la puerta y entré dejando la puerta abierta. Dejé los papeles encima de su mesa y observé que había un vaso con licor medio vacío entre sus dedos. _**¿Ha estado bebiendo jefe?**_

\- Ya está todo ordenado.

\- Bien, puedes irte ya a casa, es tarde. - Dijo serio mirando a través de la ventana y dando un largo sorbo al contenido del vaso.

 _ **A lo mejor está un poco borracho y puedo hablar más tranquilamente con él. Ha sido siempre tan solitario que creo que nunca se ha dado cuenta de que yo... No está acostumbrado a tratar con gente, pero a pesar de eso, me cuidó mientras estaba en el hospital.**_

\- Rivaille... - Me atreví a llamarme por su nombre mientras éste arqueaba una ceja no de muy buen humor. - Señor Ackerman.

\- ¿No me has oído, Yeager? Vete a casa. - Dijo amenazante.

\- Señor, - Corregí de nuevo - quería pedirle disculpas.

Se apoyó en el filo de su mesa con el vaso aún entre los dedos, lo removió haciendo girar el líquido en su interior varias veces y dio un último sorbo a lo que quedaba de alcohol.

\- ¿Disculpas por qué? - Su tono sonó un poco divertido, algo poco frecuente.

\- Por lo que pasó. No fui consciente de las consecuencias que tenían mis actos, no pensé que pondría en peligro la operación.

\- Tras todos los años que llevas trabajando aquí, y no se te ocurrió otra cosa que irrumpir en medio de todo. Y encima casi mueres por no saber dónde te estabas metiendo. Nunca obedeces órdenes directas, y eso debería haberte costado el puesto.

\- Era totalmente consciente. Vi a ese francotirador, yo sólo- Noté cómo un chasquido de lengua me interrumpió.

\- Otra vez estás con lo mismo ¿Eh? Viste a ese francotirador, sí, muy bien. Podías haberme avisado por radio, pero no, tú decidiste hacerte el héroe. Y no sólo me costó caro, si no que a ti también.

\- Le salvé la vida - Dije al fin.

\- A costa de la tuya. Me molesta que hagas las cosas sin pensar, pero eso ya debería saberlo.

 _ **¿Pero qué más da? En aquel momento, tan sólo pensé que no podía morir. Y aunque esté un tiempo sin poder hacer operaciones por las secuelas, me conformo con que ahora esté vivo.**_

\- ¿Qué habría hecho si mueres? ¿Acaso no has pensado que pasaría si no hubieras sobrevivido? - Dejó el vaso con ira sobre la mesa. - Incluso habría perdido mi puesto.

\- No, no lo he pensado. - Me sentía casi decepcionado conmigo mismo. - Pero, también quería darle las gracias. Por... cuidar de mí en el hospital.

\- Soy tu superior, es lo mínimo que podría haber hecho.

 _ **Así que es porque es mi superior.**_

\- Oh, entiendo. - Me pellizcaba nervioso los dedos. - Si no estuviéramos en la misma comisaría, si hubiera sido un conocido cualquiera, ¿Me hubiera tratado igual?

\- Explícate.

 _ **No puede ir en serio, ¿Se está burlando de mí?**_

\- Sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero, señor.

-No.

Rodeó la mesa y se colocó de espaldas a mí, mirando a través del cristal las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. _**Se está burlando de mí. Si tanto quieres que te lo diga, bien, te lo diré.**_

\- Siempre me quedo hasta que se va de la oficina para pasar más tiempo con usted, madrugo una hora más para traerle el café recién hecho que tanto le gusta de la tienda del centro, siempre limpio su despacho para que esté impecable, estaba deseando de que llegaran los viernes por que el día en el que salimos de patrulla y está de buen humor. Di mi vida por salvar la suya sin cuestionarme qué pasaría después.

\- ¿Por qué?

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

 __-Porque le quiero. - Dije frunciendo el ceño.

Vi como sus labios se curvaron en el reflejo del cristal. _**¿Acaso le parezco patético?.**_

\- Ya veo. - Murmuró.

 _ **¿Ya veo? ¿No se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que decir?**_ Me pasé la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Observé la botella vacía encima de su escritorio.

\- Veo que ha estado bebiendo demasiado, con suerte mañana no recordará nada de esto. Y dejará de reírse de lo patético que soy declarándome a alguien. Buenas noches, señor.

Me dispuse a irme cuando un tirón muy fuerte del brazo me lo impidió.

\- ¿Qu-? - Tiré del brazo para deshacerme de sus manos.

Me giró el brazo, obligándome a girar hacía él. Me sujetó ambas manos con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? - Le miré desencajado.

En otro giro me inmovilizó encima de su mesa, haciendo tirar los papeles que tanto me había costado ordenar, la botella, el vaso y el lapicero. Colocó su rodilla en mi entrepierna para asegurarse de que no me iba a mover. Respiraba con normalidad mientras yo le miraba sorprendido jadeando. Sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar. _**Le dan igual mis sentimientos, el maldito se está riendo de mí.**_

\- ¿De verdad esperas que deje que te marches después de haber soltado eso? Qué estúpido. - Dijo totalmente serio.

\- Pero, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué debería afectarle? Puedo aceptar un rechazo, de verdad.

\- Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba, Eren.

 _ **Me encantaba cuando decía mi nombre.**_

\- ¿Q-Qué quiere decir, señor?

Me agarró las manos, dejándome totalmente petrificado con su mirada impasible. Sacó las esposas de su bolsillo trasero y me las puso apretadas con fuerza. Me dejó con las manos atadas y con una mirada perpleja.

Se me aceleró el corazón y sentí un cosquilleo por los intestinos. _**¿Va a tomarme aquí mismo? No es que no lo desee con todas mis fuerzas, pero... es mi jefe, ¿Afectará esto a algo? Y lo más importante, ¿Los rumores sobre su homosexualidad son entonces ciertos? Dios, me muero por qué me bese.**_

\- ¿En serio?, dime que no te estás burlando de mí. - Dije intentando deshacerme de las esposas cómo si no supiera que era imposible. - Suéltame.

\- Por una vez, esto es lo más serio que te está pasando.

La mirada se le iluminó. Me desabotonó la camisa y la dejó abierta, observando mi pecho y todo mi torso. _ **No, la cicatriz.**_ Me comenzó a dar vergüenza que me mirara tan fijamente, aparté la mirada. Pero al notar su lengua recorriendo mis pezones volví a mirarle con espanto y se apartó de mí.

\- ¿De verdad crees que alguien como yo se quedaría cuidando de alguien en el hospital? ¿Qué le perdonaría a alguien la imprudencia que tú cometiste? ¿Qué haría lo que fuera por qué conservase su puesto de trabajo? ¿Por un compañero de trabajo cualquiera? ¿Por un conocido cualquiera? - Se quitó la camisa del todo y la dejó muy bien puesta en el perchero.

\- S-Señor... Yo sólo quería disculparme por causarle tantos problemas.

\- Quizás debería decir yo decir lo mismo, no sabía que te pondrías duro sin haberte tocado. Qué descortés por tu parte.

Abrí los ojos de golpe intentando tranquilizar mi respiración. Me ruboricé al comprobar que era cierto. Apreté los ojos con fuerza queriendo desaparecer de allí.

\- Suélteme... - Gruñí.

\- ¿Ahora si quieres irte a casa? Vaya Eren, cuando las cosas se ponen serias, de una vez por todas, tan solo quieres irte, ¿no?

\- N-No... Ha bebido mucho señor, no debería hacer esto en esas condiciones.

\- ¿Qué condiciones? Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Pasó su mano por mi mejilla, dejándola caer por el cuello y posteriormente por el torso, parándose en los pezones y rozándolos suavemente con la yema de los dedos. Entrecerré los ojos sonrojado, me gustaba que me tocara. Los lamió y los mordió bruscamente. Se detuvo en la cicatriz de color rosada que tenía y pasó los dedos suavemente por encima. Las esposas se me clavaban.

\- ¿Duele? - Susurró.

\- N-No.

 _ **Aún no me puedo creer que esto esté pasado. Es real, el dolor de las esposas me dicen que sigo vivo.**_

Me agarró las manos, pero el hierro de las esposas seguía clavándoseme en las muñecas. Sin darme cuenta, me había bajado la cremallera del pantalón. Abrí más las piernas para que me tocara mejor, no podía soportar aquella sensación.

\- Así me gusta. - Murmuró.

Introdujo la mano dentro de mis pantalones y masajeó más de cerca. Apreté los dientes con fuerza para no producir ningún sonido inapropiado. _**Pero, si ya estamos haciendo algo inapropiado... da igual ¿no?.**_ Giré la cabeza hacía él, quería que me besara. Entonces paró de tocarme y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña llave metálica. Sin pensarlo dos veces me quitó las esposas y lo guardó todo en su bolsillo. Me froté la muñeca izquierda, la más dolorida, con la otra mano y le miré agradecido. _**Seguro que tan sólo le hacía gracia verme indefenso y maniatado. Totalmente obediente.**_ Observé su torso desnudo, pobremente iluminado por la luz de la lámpara encima de la mesa de cristal. Él estaba colocado entre mis piernas, de pié y mirándome.

No dudé ni un segundo en llevar mis manos a su cinturón. Se lo desabroché con cierta lentitud y torpeza, le quité el botón y le bajé la cremallera. Le bajé los pantalones hasta los tobillos y observé una cicatriz que le cruzaba el muslo, como si hubiera sido causado por una bala. Le pasé el pulgar por encima con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué -Por un momento se me pasó por la mente la idea de que fuera el día del secuestro, pero la descarté al no recordar nada- ... pasó?

\- No es nada.

 _ **Tan frío cómo siempre.**_ Mi mirada se paseó por la cicatriz, pero luego ascendió hasta su pronunciada erección. Agarré los filos de su ropa interior y la bajé.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, le agarré el miembro y lo introduje en mi boca. Le masajeé en el interior de mi boca con ayuda de la lengua, y fui sacándolo y metiéndolo haciendo presión con los labios. Hice el mismo movimiento repetidas veces hasta que incorporé también las manos para darle aún más placer.

Sin dejar de hacerlo, le empujé de los muslos para que retrocediera y poder colocarme de rodillas en el suelo. Una vez así, me agarró del pelo con fuerza.

Paseé mi lengua por el extremo, recorriendo cada curva, cada rincón... y esta vez intenté introducirla hasta el fondo de mi garganta sin ningún éxito. Repetí lo mismo varias veces, hasta que logré controlar mejor las arcadas. La saqué de mi boca unos segundo para poder tragar saliva y respirar profundamente, tenía la sensación de que me iba a correr sin apenas haberme puesto un dedo encima.

La volví a meter en mi boca e intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible. Notaba su abdomen subir y abajar, quizás por la respiración agitada. Desvié una de mis manos hacía su cicatriz y la acaricié con suavidad sin dejar de lamer con constancia. Con su mano sujetando mi pelo me ayudó a realizar el movimiento, empujándome la cabeza hacía sí, y luego separándola. Gracias a eso, pude hacer que llegara hasta la garganta.

\- No manches el suelo, idiota. - Susurró.

Entonces suavicé los movimientos y aflojé los labios. Hasta que se quedó muy quieto, sujetándome el pelo con fuerza. Noté cómo mi boca se llenaba de algo cálido y espeso. Tiró del pelo hacía atrás haciendo que alzara la mirada a él, abrí la boca aún llena de él. Me lo tragué ante su mirada fulminante.

Estaba deseando de me tocara, no podía soportar más aquella sensación insaciable de deseo. Me empujó hacía el pequeño sofá que había en la esquina de su despacho tumbándome en él, se colocó encima mía, jadeando y sonrojado ligeramente por el calor.

Me desabrochó el cinturón y me bajó los pantalones en un santiamén, como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces. Luego siguió con la ropa interior y la dejó toda perfectamente colocada en el perchero. El miembro me latía con fuerza. _**Hace tanto que deseo este momento, y por fin ha llegado.**_ Sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó sus manos en mis muslos e hizo abrirlos aún más. Bastó con un roce de su lengua para hacerme cerrar los ojos y gemir levemente.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando? - Dije cayendo en la desesperación.

Sin más dilación tanteó la entrada, para después entrar sin ningún preámbulo. Me mordí el labio tan fuerte que noté el sabor metálico de la sangre en mis labios.

Jadeé con sus movimientos. _**Nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien.**_ Se incorporó hacía mí y me lamió el cuello, dándome pequeños mordiscos al rededor. Luego bajó a la clavícula, donde lamió entre suspiros. Con mis manos recorrí su espalda, llena de músculos y sin querer, la llené de rasguños. Con la mano que tenía libre agarró la parte de mi cuerpo que más centelleaba, y la masajeó hacía arriba y hacia abajo. Se me humedecían los ojos de tanto placer.

Poco a poco, sentía que estaba más cerca de romperme. Tenía la garganta seca, incapaz de poder tragar saliva.

\- Señor... - Jadeé entrecortadamente. - Rivaille...

\- Aguanta. - Susurró.

Cerré los ojos, me ponía aún más su voz en susurro. Alzó la mirada entrecerrada y una leve sonrisa, y se acercó a mi rostro. Me besó en los labios para hacerme callar mientras iba aún más fuerte y más profundo.

\- ¡No...! - Dije alarmado en sus labios.

Se separó de mí y me agarró de la barbilla mientras observaba mi cara. Me rompía en mil pedazos, el cuerpo se me paralizó, para que segundos después me recorriera el cuerpo una oleada de calor y placer inalcanzable. Solté un suspiro ahogado mientras le arañaba la espalda fuertemente y me acercaba a su cuello, sin poder resistirlo, pegué mis labios a los suyos.

Caí al sofá ahogado y Rivaille se separó de mí.

\- Gracias... - logré susurrar sin poder aún recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Gracias por qué? Deberías dejar de darme las gracias. - Cogió mi ropa y me la lanzó.

\- Gracias por... - Cogí la ropa al vuelo - por quedarte a mi lado.

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y disculpas de nuevo a todas las que me pidieron otro y no subí nada hasta ahora T-T Si quieren más Tony x Steve, Rivaille x Eren, o cualquier otra ship, no duden en pedir :D Tengo mucho tiempo libre~ Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. ¡Feliz yaoidad y hasta otra!_


End file.
